Hiding
by Soul-Over-Mind
Summary: Underage Bella needs a guardian in order to attend Harvard. Edward needs to find a way to have access to a huge trust fund. A deal is made. Will they be able to follow the rules?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter ****O****ne**: New starts.

Bella started running when she realized that her bus was about to leave without her in. It was already 18.15 and she was supposed to be starting her shift at 18.45 so loosing it was not an option she could easily take.

The fact that she owned only 2 dollars and 45 cents had already put taking a cab instead from the bus a forbidden thought, so when her body awkwardly passed through the semi closed automatic double door of the overcrowded vehicle, she felt relieved. At least for this time, her clumsiness did her a favor and was not found with her butt on the wet pavement like a week ago. Yes she was probably the most clumsy human in northern America and a sure candidate for the world champion title if this contest ever existed.

She smiled internally thinking that at least that would be a prize she could win without a doubt by anyone since Bella knew by hand that real life prizes had to many pursuers "better" than her .

Lost in her thoughts about morning jobs, scholarships and demanding landlords, Bella almost forgot that she was supposed to catch the next stop. In a state of panic she pushed through the small crowd of people standing next to the exit door whispering "sorry" apologetically.

The time she put her feet on the pavement she heard something like "another anxious late bitch" coming from inside the bus. Bella did not turned to see who made the comment because it was all true except from the "bitch" part. But Bella internally had wished she could be worthy of the characterization thinking of what she would possible gain: a little respect, a better job, maybe a little better life...

Luckily the restaurant she was working for the last 2 weeks was just a block away. At exactly 18.42, she passed through the staff entrance at the back off the building. In a minute she had changed in her working clothes and put on a pair of rubber gloves. She headed towards her working station and put on her ancient headphones. At 18.45 her head was filled with music and her hands with scales. Bella was responsible for preparing tons of smelly fish for frying.

Someone could easily assume that she hated her job but that was not the case at all. In fact Bella always liked the fact that she could do her tasks undisturbed. She liked the quiet of the room since everyone was rather bothered by the smell and did not entered there often. In that small, smelly room, the young lady used to listen to music, think and make dreams. After all she could pay her bills and this kind of independency was vital for Bella.

At 11.30 she had finished cleaning her station. She washed her hands and face thoroughly and changed to her previous outfit. Although she earned her living, she could not afford going shopping. All her clothing and shoes where old and warned, almost old fashioned. She just tried to keep them clean and ironed. Anyway, someday things would change.

Half an hour later she was in her small apartment with a weeks payment and a mars bar. It was a small and old apartment but she owned it and kept it clean. After showering, she put on a pair of old blue pajamas, grabbed her books and started finishing reading some paperwork. She drifted to sleep in just five minutes.

It was 6.57 in the morning and the clock on Bella's nightstand was about to start hitting when the girl open her eyes. She hated the sound off it. She looked in the bathroom mirror and gasped. Her rich long brown hair where so messed she would need an iron brush to comb them. After dressing and a hard attempt to form her thick locks of hair in some way, she just put them in a messy bun, low behind her neck, grabbed her messenger bag and left.

At about 8.15 she was standing at the entrance of her new school. She was a freshman in the University of Washington. Bella had not bothered dressing up, she had nothing special anyway. Her jeans where old but well fitted and her shirt had a blue navy color. She had no idea how she looked. Between high school and work she never had time to clearly see the changes that had happened to her appearance and nobody had even mentioned anything about it before.

After all, she barely had family, close friends or friendly colleagues. She was a lonely self sufficient girl , she was only 16, and she was hiding.

On the other side of the country a very angry Edward was entering his father's office. Carlisle Cullen glared at him and closed the door behind them.

"How the hell did you do this to me?" Edward shouted. Carlisle gave him a very serious nod to sit down. Edward smashed his fist on his fathers mahagony desk and sat nervously looking his father directly in the eyes.

"Edward, your mother and I have made a decision. Your school informed us that you barely attend your courses. "

"You know I.." Edward tried to speak, but his father interupted him in a harsh tone.

"We know that you passed your tests with good grades but being a doctor demands full attendance and commitment. You may be smart, or even genius as professor Volturi put it, but the thing is: you got a scholarship without even trying hard and you do not attend regularly. So we decided that you should learn to appreciate what you always take for granted. Your scholarship has been off for this semester. You are also have to find a new place to stay since you have to leave your dorm room. Finally you will have to support yourself for a while, that's why your credit cards are blocked. That is all son."

"You are not serious dad." Edward could produce fumes from his ears.

"Dad, please stop the bluff, I will..."

"This is not a bluff. And if you are wondering where your scholarship money for this semester will go, I am informing you, although I should not bother, that Harvard will find someone who deserve it more than you. Love you son, I have to go, have a nice day".

Edward left his father's office without a word. When he reached his dorm floor he found a formal note from the student accommodation office letting him know that he should evacuate his room immediately.

Opening his cell phone he called his no 4 in speed dial.

"Jasper I'm fucked, need a room to stay."

After a few seconds off silence a voice from the other end off the line answered in a calm tone.

"Then you will have to come to Seattle, Washington Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N:**

I sincerely want to thank everyone who has hit, read or put this story on alert. It is the first thing I found the courage to write.I am sure that from the first chapter you already know that I need a Beta . Whoever believes that this deserves some editing time please help me to make it better.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Friends and past.

Jasper was just parking his bike in the lot attached to the Law School of the University of Washington when he received Edward's call. He had not heard a word from him the last two weeks so neither one of them knew about their current life status.

For people who are considered to be best friends, live in the same dorm building and both own a trustworthy cell phone the distance would be rather weird, but not for Jasper and Edward.

They had been friends since elementary school. When Jasper's family moved to New York - due to his father's career in the United Nations- he was in 7th grade. When you are 13 and you attend your 5th new school you know how difficult is to make new friends. But start from scratch never bothered Jasper.

He was kind and calm by nature, always kept a low profile and knew that patience always payed you back.

So when his new teacher showed him the seat next to a bronze-hair tall boy with an "Ok, I am bored to death and do not need any introductions this morning" look on his face he was rather amused than irritated by his attitude. The both sat without speaking for the rest of the hour.

The same situation kept going for three more days.

Everything changed when one day Jasper found history class too boring.

He was obsessed with history studies and soon realized that his teacher was too inadequate to keep him interested so he put on his earphones listening to some post-rock band he was not even supposed to know for his age.

Ten minutes later someone grabbed the "to small to even notice" earphones and unplugged them from his i-pod.

He begun to protest when he saw the boy next to him shoving the small gadget inside his back sac but stopped as soon as he noticed that the teacher was passing test papers through the students and he was almost in front of him.

He wanted to say thank you for saving him from a sure case of detention but the boy was already marking the answers on the test paper. They finished almost together in only 5 minutes although the test was supposed to last for 30 minutes.

After delivering his paper to a confused teacher Jasper grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. He was heading to his locker when he spotted Edward next to it with his i-pod in his hand.

"So, post-rock it is for you hah?" Edward said giving him the small device.

" I suppose nobody warned you, hah," Jasper said with an amused tone.

He had already supposed that Edward had previously listening to his i-pod but the teacher had seen him and knew the consequences.

"So, what exactly did I miss?"

"Detention for a week, one hour after classes, and a 3000 word essay for the history of our educational system since the 2nd world war".

"How long did it take for you."

"Two days for research, three hours to write it," Edward replied in a cool tone.

"Well, I'm Jasper Whitlock, 13 years old, post – rock fan and very impressed. Are you sure we are on the same grade?"

"Edward Cullen, 11 years old, more of a Debussy fan and lets just say I skipped a few classes thanks to my good looks."

"Edward , I think we have at least 25 minutes free to talk about it," Jasper said smiling wide.

Al though Jasper was the new in his class , he had already his suspicions that Edward was not a common student. He was intrigued from the silent boy next to him from day one.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of any notepad or at least some kind of paper in front of him.

He did not seem to take any notes through the lessons.

He never asked any questions, never bothered to make his presence known during class and was always tapping the desk as if he was playing the piano

One day he thought he heard him hum something but it was like a very low whisper.

Apparently the absence of notes was not a problem for Edward. He was always ready to answer every question the teachers had without hesitation. He always finished his tests first and without flaws.

A common student would just see another smart boy who would study hours and hours for his homework. But Jasper was not a common student. Spending most of his life traveling with his parents he had learned to read and observe people.

He assumed that there where things about Edward that made him different. The earphone situation led Jasper to spending a whole afternoon with him and soon he got the answers to his assumptions.

Edward was a smart boy. No, a "very" smart boy.

His father , Carlisle Cullen was one of the best surgeons in the country. His mother, Esme Cullen was a well known interior designer. Although they where both very successful professionals they never forgot their origins.

Carlisle's father was a priest. He was the one who taught his son to use his brain for good causes and not just for money or social status.

Esme had a more complex background.

Her grandparents where immigrants from Europe with origins from Italy and Ireland. They left their homelands after the 2nd world and came to New York for a better future. They where both hard working persons.

Grandpa Antony worked in constructions and in 20 years he established his own construction company.

Grandma Mary started working as dressmaker. Her natural talent good taste made her well known and soon she had her own private atelier in Manhattan. At the present day "Mary C"was the most famous Fashion Designer Firm in North America.

Esme parents inherited both companies. When they finally retired Esme became the CEO of the Construction Company and her brother, Peter McCarthy, kept "Mary C".

Trust funds for every child of the family was already set up. Edward and his cousins had their pockets already full by birth.

Edward's family status was something Jasper understood gradually since Edward never bragged about it.

One thing was sure. Edward was a very interesting person for someone who had almost everything.

When Jasper casually asked Edward why he was not attending at one of those expensive private schools the answer was very simple.

He had already been "suggested to leave" from 3private schools.

He claimed it was due to his pathetic teachers who never understood his free spirit and did not like his corrections during the courses. The truth was that it was absolutely humiliating for the teachers and the principals that all the students where starting to have doubts about their knowledge.

So, Edward demanded to go to a public school and kept a low profile since then.

What Edward was missing from Jasper's life was that he had been offered a two semester teaching course at the University of Washington.

He had just graduate from Harvard Law School with honors and he needed sometime off before his lawyer internship in New York.

He had chosen Seattle not only for the job opportunity .

His old friend Alice, who happened to be his eternal crush, had send him an e-mail 3 weeks ago.

After traveling through Europe for almost a year she had been admitted to the "**Art History and Design"** department of the University of Washington.

Jasper had missed Alice a lot.

They where considered to be good friends but he always knew he needed something more.

This time he just knew he had to push his luck.

When he saw the caller id that morning he was about to remind Edward how much off an asshole he was .

He had called him at least 20 time to share his news and it always turned to voice mail.

Before he was able to even say yes he heard:

"Jasper I'm fucked, need a room to stay."

Edward fucked, not a to bad think, happens all the time.

But Edward without place to stay could only meant no dorm room, no money and probably bad parent-child meeting.

It took Jasper a few seconds to respond in a calm tone.

"Then you will have to come to Seattle Washington Edward."

"Seattle Washington?"

"Yes, need money?"

"Plain tickets."

"Call my travel agent Maria, my charge."

"Ok, see you old man."

And that was all the talking they had. It was something they had developed from the first time they had met. Less words and explanations.

Sometimes the did no even need to talk at all. Their almost 3 year age difference and Jasper's smooth ways aloud Edward to call him "Old Man". Older in age and true man to his words.

* * *

**A/N: Please review so Edward can fly happy to Seattle!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I am officially begging for a Beta.**

* * *

**Chapter Three** : Past and Law.

The **University of Washington School of Law** is located on the northwest corner of the main campus in Seattle. It is the highest-ranking law school in the Pacific Northwest, and the tenth highest-ranking public law school in the United States

Bella was about to enter in her first class for the day when she noticed that on the board next to the large double door of the auditorium there was the following note :

* * *

Academic Programming Office

**Important Announcement**

Freshmen students are kindly requested to finalize their personal academic program for this semester and e-mail it until Friday ,12 p.m.

Further changes will not be allowed.

* * *

Bella's brown eyes suddenly became very dark but not because of this simple announcement.

She could not miss the deadline. Bella did not even have an academic program "officially".

And Bella did not have an academic program "officially" because she was never admitted in the University of Washington...

"Academic program, academic program, academic program". She was repeating the two words in her head as she was taking a seat at the back . She was always sitting at the back. No need to cause attention. She never talked to anyone or ask any questions. People where often giving her curious looks because of her teen appearance but generally she was almost invisible and it was just what she needed.

Bella was often referring to her current academic profile as the "Fake University Student". She knew it was deceiving if not illegal to attend to courses without admission but at least she was not expecting any academic title.

"The end justifies the means."

She always thought that this specific quote was the excuse for many bad things. In her case the motive to practice the quote in her life was more than strong.

It was vital.

The sound of someone sitting at the other end of the row brought Bella back to reality. From a brief glance she thought it was just another student. On second notice the tall blond guy had a more mature posture. A rather expensive and very elegant briefcase was laying on the seat next to him. He was talking to his phone when professor Banner enter and asked the class for attention. The lights went off. Bella immediately turned towards the projection on screen.

The title "Criminal Law – Advanced Course 1" in black letters appeared on the white fond. The first two words were causing her a strange feeling of hidden irony. She felt like those two specific words were battling for dominance. The truth is the one cannot exist without the other. She even gave them colors. Dark Red for criminal. It was the color her teachers used to mark errors in tests. Total black for Law, the color of the night.

It was a very dark black night that Law arrested her father as criminal.

Suddenly the two words disappeared. Bella tried to adjust her focus on a fresh slide.

"_**Universal Declaration of Human Rights"**_

_Article 1_ _All human beings …_

Bella didn't need to read the Articles. She knew them by heart.

Professor Banner was notorious for his deep knowledge about human rights. He had worked as a law consultant for the government and law firms in very difficult crime cases. His courses were considered to difficult for the average students but they were not optional. Most Law students failed at least once at the exams due to luck of detailed establishment of their answers...

Banner was responding to comments about his very strict tests by saying:

"I leave with the fear that someday a man's life will be destroyed because I was to tolerant. Little details are the biggest weapons of the law but also it's great weaknesses. You must never underestimate them."

At the end of the hour professor Banner closed the projector and turned to class. The lights were on and someone was waiting beside him.

The students had started packing, talking, rising from their seats.

Bella recognized the blond man who was previously sitting at the last row, now talking with the professor.

She was ready to start heading to the door when she heard Prof. Banner clearing his throat :

" As many of you already know I have to attend some very serious conventions this year. I have been also invited by Harvard Law school to give some winter lectures. In order to keep our program I invited a previous student of mine to teach a very serious part of my courses, always with my supervision. Mr. Whitlock from Harvard Law School will be with us for both semesters. He will also be responsible for collecting and pre-reading every written assignment from now on. Please use his time and knowledge thoroughly. Thank you all for your time."

As soon as the two men left Bella rushed to the exit. It was 10am. She had to make a very important phone call.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan, I would like to speak to Dr. Weber please" Bella said hesitantly.

"Good morning Bella, this is Angela speaking, I was about to call you myself."

"Good morning Angela. Charlie has not call me since yesterday, is everything o k?

"Actually I think you should come and see him today. He had a bad night. He was asking for you. I will be at the clinic all day.",

"OK Dr Weber, I'm already on my way."

Bella closed her phone and started whispering "No, no, not again, not so soon."

She knew that Angela had minimized her father's situation to "bad night".

Charlie was recovering from a severe case of heart failure. Dr Weber was the surgeon who saved her dad totally at the last minute two years ago. Charlie had collapsed in front of Bella in their house in Forks, Washington when three policemen arrested him in his own house. They accused him of dealing drugs after they conveniently discovered 300 grams of cocaine inside his cruiser. It was a very well detailed set up.

A month before Charlie had arrested the rebel son off a very wealthy man for assaulting a 17 year old girl. James Carter was evil to the bone. He had faced charges for illegal speeding, gambling, various damages, assaults, even one rape. Charlie always hoped he would catch him but he always got frustrated. His family had an army of lawyers and trusties to cover the dirt. The girl was so badly beaten that Charlie was afraid she would not make it. Luckily he managed to take her statement and make her identify James. The Carters had to make him look corrupted enough to be able to personally guide the victim's statements . A drug dealer cop would never stand to court. Two days after Charlie's arrest the charges were dropped and the girl's family moved to Texas with a bag full of money and faces full off fear.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is landing to Seattle! Please send some reviews to show him the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who supports this attempt and especially to:**

**Snusa, your enthusiasm is contagious, and**

**S.. , your well-intentioned and constructive comments are very important for this story . I hope to hear more.**

**Forgive me for all the mistakes in writing. Still begging for a beta.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Perfect day.

a lot, a lot of brown,...a brown notebook,... a brown old teddy-bear, a pair of big brown eyes,...a pair of chocolate brown eyes,...a pair of brown eyes,...pair of brown eyes,

…..brown eyes,... brown, ….brow..,...bro..., …..br,... b...

b..

b...

b...

be..,

bee..

beep,

beep,

beep,

beeep,

beeeeep,

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep,

,

b_

brown eyes, then white curtains, then white line in monitor, then little red light, then green uniform, and then white uniform, wires, again little red light, only little red light, and brown eyes, and uniforms and red lights , and black sign, and little hands on black and, and red arrows...

"ssiiirrr, pleeeaaassse, faaassstteeeennn, yyyooooouuuuurrrrrr s.."

"Huh, what the f..." was all Edward managed to whisper when an unfamiliar voice interrupted him.

"Sir, you were asleep. We are about to land. Please fasten your seat belt." The unfamiliar, a little irritated but still polite voice of the flight attendant was now more clear.

He was still in a state of blur when he opened his eyes. He tilted his head back and then realized where he was. The illuminated sigh in front of him had two little hands holding two parts of a safety belt and a big red arrow in the center. Then Edward turned slowly his head left and looked directly towards the attendant. She was speaking to the person in the seat in front of him but her body remained slightly towards his seat. When she turned, he looked directly into her eyes. He saw exactly what he was expecting to see.

Admiration.

It happened all the time. No surprise, no curiosity.

Admiration.

Obviously the previous position of his head had his features hidden. The strong jaw, the straight elegant nose, the sculpted lips, and the eyes. Green, piercing forest green. Messy bronze hair completed the view.

Even with the 3 days stable and the 5 o'clock shadow under his eyes Edward was the male definition of beauty.

"_He can't be real,"_ was the first thing the young woman thought.

"_No, no way. There must be something wrong with him."_

"_To short maybe?, nasty voice? Nasty smell?"_

"_Married with two kids, three loans, unbearable mother , horrible bed performance - no, that's my husband"._

"_Gay maybe?"_

But before she could continue trying to debunk the creature in front of her something changed.

The man shifted a little then stooped and took a piece of paper from the floor. Ιt was a business card.

Then instead of sitting back, he stood up, leaned at the seat in front of him and gave the paper to a male passenger who was looking rather mortified, saying in a very low velvety voice, but not low enough for her to miss it:

"Thank you. I usually have serious jet lags after flights. But, if you are wondering what you are missing, next time bring your wife. I will make sure that she will tell you every detail. And just for the record : it will not be only for two hours."

"Sorry," the man whispered and he abruptly turned his head towards the window.

The flight attendant was standing agape when Edward sat down and finally fastened his seat belt. The motion of his body left a very light pleasant smell, fresh and clean with a hint of sandalwood and something else she could not identify in the air between them.

As if reading her thoughts he had ended her agony.

He was over 6 feet, maybe 6.2. His body was in perfect match with his face. Tall, lean, but definitely well formed.

The young lady quickly scanned his appearance and checked his clothes. On a first look a plain dark blue shirt and some warned jeans, black leather ankle boots and a gray wool coat. On a second look it was easy to see the details. Expensive soft fabrics, cool design, couture tailoring, top quality leather and familiar tiny tags on every piece of clothing. M.C(Mary C) shirt, Dior jeans, Prada shoes, not sure about the coat.

As she was checking him out she searched for a ring . No, nothing, no rings. She felt both relieved and disappointed. No indication of relation status.

Beautiful, loaded, smart, rather young for kids, straight, and possibly available.

"_Ok, even if he is married, or engaged, or has a girlfriend, he is here alone. I could kill them later. God would understand. It would be his fault after all, he was the one who created him. __I'm sure my kids will understand, even my husband will. I don't think he will ask me **"why him?"**. __I don't remember what kind of underw..."_

"Hm, excuse me Mary , are you finished, you have to take your seat for landing?" The rather annoying high pitched voice of her colleague broke her dreamy situation.

She realized in horror that she was standing in the middle of the corridor staring at the beautiful man who had already leaned back and was looking outside the small rounded window.

Reality felt like a slap on her cheek.

He had ignored her.

"Coming..." was her quiet reply to the other attendant.

She took a last glimpse of the young Greek god and headed to her seat. At the back of her mind she heard a voice whispering _**"then again, why you Mary?"**_

After he secured his body in his seat, Edward started thinking of his dream.

The incident with the card had distracted him for a minute but not enough. He was used in situations like this. It was the story of his everyday life.

Until the age of 13 he was a cute boy, skinny, tall, with red untamed hair. Still, he was a pretty boy. It was the stage before a boy becomes a man.

Two years later only the untamed hair refused to surrender to the will of the new creature whose name was Edward Antony Cullen.

The red had turned to copper, the skin had filled with athletic muscles, the green eyes were more vibrant than ever, his voice had deepened, his jaw had hardened. The regular stable was another confirmation that the boy had turned to a man.

And the world started to surrender.

First the females, then timidly some males, no age limit.

If it was any other day Edward would not even bothered to talk to that man and he would at least tried to flirt with the stewardess.

But, the specific day combined with the certain dream was the perfect cocktail.

The unsuspected stewardess and the bold gay man were the victims of Edward's tension.

He managed in just one minute to shutter her confidence by ignoring her and to humiliate the man by exposing his intentions in plain sight.

But still, the distraction was not enough.

He had just made two people sad on purpose, while he could just smile to them politely and make their day, without any result .

He knew he could not avoid the thoughts about the dream. That dream was his own personal demon.

It had started to take form since he was 9 years old and had slowly evolved during the last 13. But it was not the dream it self that made Edward upset. It was the fact that he only saw it when something important had or was about to happen without him knowing. The question was: "how serious this time". A look outside the window was enough to convince him to postpone any possible attempt to think about answers.

Edward had catch a very early flight. It was 7am when he left Boston. It was not his first time in Washington. He had made the same trip when he was younger.

As a child, he was impressed by the fact that they were following the sun. But, he was fascinated by another thing: the time remained the same.

So it was 7am when the plain approached Seattle. The view from his window was familiar.

The Space Needle looked like a giant candlestick in the middle of the city. The sun had started his usual morning routine : battle with the clouds. Usually it was a lost fight.

If the city was a person the rain would be Seattle's first coffee cup of the day, a soda during lunch, afternoon tea, smooth cold wines for early evenings, beer and spirits for late night hours.

Routine.

Edward was almost ready to abandon the grey scenery when he noticed a little shine on the top of the Space Needle. As the plain changed its angle in order to approach Sea-Tac , the shine became bigger and started wrapping the tower with light.

It was like there was a real candle on the candlestick.

And then it happened.

Timidly large strips of light where penetrating the cotton blanket over the Seattle Sky.

The grey tones of color where replaced by glittering hues.

The rivers , the parks, the bays,the forests, even the roads seemed too sparkle. Green was everywhere.

"The Emerald city," Edward thought.

For just a second he felt an unexpected kind of warmth. It was like a sunbeam had crossed his heart. It felt good.

Half an hour later Jasper welcomed him with an puzzled expression on his face. He had expected Edward to be in a bad mood but what he was receiving was something more complicated. He could clearly identify the tension, possibly some angst and sadness, but also a hint of relief on his friend's face. He definitely looked exhausted physically but as always: beautiful.

.

"So, Edward "Adonis" Cullen has just come to conquer Seattle. Welcome my friend," he said, taking Edward into a manly hug.

"Well I come with friendly feelings but if I find something worthy to be conquered, I can assure you, it will not be the city." Edward said tenderly tapping his friend on his back.

Jasper had changed his mood by just referring his nickname from high school. He had missed his friend.

"I have to go to class in about 1 hour so here are the options: Coffee with me, talk with me, or go to sleep without me, you pick the order," Jasper said.

O*O

In room 604 a man in his early fifties was splashing water on his face. He had just finished shaving. "I need a hair cut," he said talking to himself. He wanted to look good.

It was a sunny day in Seattle and for Charlie that only meant one thing: a walk with Bella in the hospital lawns. He sat on his bed and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He took two small pictures. The one was a 3year old Bella reading in her crib. He just caressed it slightly and put it back. He put the one in his open palm with the printed surface up.

"You would be very proud of her," he said, talking to the pretty, pale, woman on the paper.

"Let's go for a walk, it's a sunny day love."

After his arrest and a ridiculous trial , Charlie was convicted for illegal drug possession. The lack of any witnesses, his health condition and of course his spotless criminal record were taken into consideration in court.

The final penalty was 2 years on parole. But the real penalty for Charlie was his expulsion from the police force. They had to make him an example. After all he was not a simple cop. He was the respectful Forks Chief of Police, their private "Elliot Ness" as James Carter used to call him ironically.

Charlie's health condition was not allowing him to find work easily. He started helping his friend, Harry Clearwater with his fish store. Harry was his fishing partner for years and one of the few citizens of Forks who was sure about Charlie's innocence. He was a loyal friend.

A second dangerous heart episode 4 months ago had send Charlie to hospital in a critical condition. For almost three weeks Bella was practically staying in the hospital. She finally moved to a small apartment she had inherited from her grandmother Marie. It was the summer Bella had graduated from Forks High School.

Bella had finished her morning routine much earlier than usual. As she was leaving the apartment she noticed some mail lying on the floor in front of the door. On the top there was a note from her grandmother's ex-landlord. He was still the owner off the other four apartments in the building. It said:

_"Ms Swan,_

_Do not forget this month's money for the common expenses of the building._

_I will collect them on Friday, 17.00 sharp. This time I will except no delay. "_

_Isaac M. Newton_

"_So rude"_Bella though. _"If the real Isaac Newton was alive he would change his name." _She put the rest of mail in her messaging bag without even looking what they were. She didn't even bothered to check an unusually thick yellow manila folder. Charlie was waiting.

At 7.00 she was already heading to the hospital. Sunny days were rare and she wanted to spend a little quality time with her father before going to school.

The Institution was attached to the University of Washington. It was considered to be one of the best Medical Centers in the Country. The building it self was located in the middle of the campus and was surrounded by beautiful lawns and trees.

In the bus Bella was thinking about her visit at the hospital the day before. After hearing Dr Weber on the phone she had practically flied there on foot. Charlie's condition was stable in general but he needed constant medical care and treatment. Lately he was not sleeping well. That night he had woken up asking for Bella. Angela was forced to give him some mild sleeping pills. She knew that Bella needed her sleep more than her father. School, hospital and evening job was not the daily routine of a common teenager.

When Bella saw Charlie that morning he seemed very tired. He asked Bella to take him back home to Forks. Bella knew what her father was thinking. He was worried about the medical expenses. What Charlie did not know was that "they" had already sold their house. They had nothing left in Forks. Bella knew that the truth could be Charlie's death sentence. So she did something she was good at the last two years.

She lied.

She promised him that as soon as he was better they would go back. He just had to believe her.

Bella's lie had worked good through the night . That sunny morning Charlie was enjoying their early walk. He was making plans for when they would return to their house. Bella was smiling but deep inside she felt devastated. The sun never made it to her heart that morning.

Although she hated the idea of living her father she needed to go to school . Professor Banner would give the class their first important test. She had decided to deliver it anonymously. For an outsider that would be considered a crazy thing to do. For Bella it was "a crazy thing she **needed"** to do. And so she did.

As she had taken her usual place at the back row she noticed again the young new TA who had started passing test papers. His presence had rather caused uneasiness to Bella. She knew for sure Professor Banner did not bother checking who was who while collecting papers. For the previous test he had just let everyone leave their papers on his desk. But what about the new teacher?

Before she could torture her mind with more negative thoughts a test paper landed in front of her from. " You have exactly 45 minutes to complete the test. If finished just leave them on the desk for Mr Whitlock to collect. Gould luck to all of you." Prof. Banner said and left.

When Bella saw the topic of the test on the board a devil smile crept on her lips.

"Choose an article from the _**UDHR **_and write a 500word minimum essay about what you feel for it's content ."

It took her only 20 minutes to finish. She had picked a_rticle 7__**:**_

"_**Universal Declaration of Human Rights"(UDHR)**_

_**Article 7**_ _"All are equal before the law and are entitled without any to equal protection of the law. All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this Declaration and against any incitement to such discrimination."_

About 25 minutes later Bella was delivering her test paper. She had managed to stay almost hidden behind some tall students while putting the two pages sheet on the stack. She felt great.

It was only 10.00 in the morning and Bella realized that for the first time in 4 months she actually had time to spare.

She had already visited Charlie. Angela had invited him and two others patients for an outside lunch under controllable conditions, meaning on the open air veranda of the Hospital.

She knew that Bella intended to come back after her courses so she dismissed her "politely" saying: "sorry, table for four"and winked. That meant "go out and enjoy the day."

The next class she wanted to attend had been canceled and rescheduled **"due to unpredictable personal reasons of the teacher".**

_"Hm, the sun today was totally unpredictable",_ Bella thought and at the same time she remembered article 24 of the UDHR:

_"Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay."_

"Rest and leisure, am I everyone?", Bella rhetorically asked her self. The answer was simple: "Hell yes I am."

Bella already knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to be 16 years old at least for that day.

After spending almost two hours in the campus library she ended picking a snack and a bottle of water from the library cafeteria and headed towards the lawns. There were hundreds of students there, enjoying the sun She found a not so crowded spot and sat dawn with her favorite book. In half an hour, feeling calm and warm she closed her eyes. "Lou Reed must have wrote Perfect Day on a day like this," Bella thought and she slowly drifted to sleep.

It was almost 3pm when Bella opened her eyes feeling unusually refreshed. The sun had slightly fall and all the shadows had changed forms around her. A bit disoriented , she gathered her jacket and her messenger bag , disposed the empty packs of food and water in a nearby garbage and then checked her phone . No Charlie or Angela. Good.

As she was approaching the bus station she noticed a familiar blonde man walking towards her. He started smiling when he saw her. Bella didn't know if he had spotted her in class. She had to avoid him. She abruptly made a 180degree turn, tripped and felt hitting on something. Something solid, tall covered in cotton fabric. Like being in a slow motion she saw her bag flying beside her and land open on the pavement, exposing everything that was inside her in plain sight. She felt her body falling backwards. She saw trees, sky and expected to also meet the pavement. She was familiar with it anyway. She was just used to wet, slippery, cold pavements , not dry and warm pavements who smelled like sandalwood, and soap, and sun.

Bella had felt two strong arms grabbing her and smashing her on a now familiar volume. She thought she had felt something like electricity through her body. After a sew seconds she tilted her head upwards and opened her eyes . She saw a man looking at her through a pair of sunglasses.

She heard someone asking her if she was alright. She nodded yes and she was instantly free from the stranger's grip.

"I'm very sorry," she whispered and blushed. She had not blushed for a long time. She immediately turned to get her belongings from the pavement

She had collected almost everything when she noticed the yellow manila folder and stopped breathing. The logo was unmistakable. VE-RI-TAS (Latin for truth).

She felt someone approaching She heard names, unusual names.

The bus had just stopped almost in front of her. She shoved the file in her bag and hoped in. She took a seat at the last row and looked back. The man who had helped her was standing in the middle of the road without the sunglasses. The sun was bathing him with light. Two emerald eyes were fixed on her. He looked glorious and furious.

When she reached he apartment she opened all her mail. It was mostly the house and hospital bills. The last envelope was the yellow one.

Bella left for work that evening with a river hidden behind her eyes. When she finally returned to her humble apartment and closed the door behind her, the river burst out violently.

It was like all the missing rain of the day had been gathered in Bella's tears.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of Edward and Bella. The deal is coming, please be patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who supports this attempt. Please check my other child, "The kiss":an unfinished story**.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: The demon eyes are here.

After being picked up by Jasper from the airport, Edward had chosen to have some coffee with his best friend and do a little catch up talk. He was feeling a little tired but did not want to spend that rare sunny morning in Seattle sleeping. He had had some sleep during the flight and it was good until the demon appeared. Anyway he had plenty off hours to spend in bed since he had no school or job to attend.

When Jasper told him he was in Seattle he was a little confused. He had no time for questions so kept their phone conversation to minimum length. Between flying back to Boston, packing his room and talking to Maria, Jasper's traveling agent, about convenient hour flights, he had not give much thought about Jasper's surprising choice of location to be. In fact during the last three days he was completely consumed by the sudden news about his academic and financial status.

He had assumed that Jasper would prefer to let him take his time before any serious conversation so he was the one who started a small talk in the car. They were heading to the University of Washington.

"So how come and I find you here?. I thought you were going to start your internship or something like that in New York." Edward said taking a deep breath. He had a long time to be at this side of the country and already felt the difference in the air. Fresh, humid, clean. He was glad he remembered to pack a pair of sunglasses.

"You know, you wouldn't be so surprised if you had checked your phone messages for the last two weeks. I had to call Emmet to make sure you were alright."

"What did he tell you?" Edward sounded a little curious. Emmet was his older cousin, uncle Peter's son. He was 27 years old and already in the family business. Since Edward had chosen to become a doctor, Esme had offered Emmet a position in the construction company. His degree in engineering and his intimidating size were enough to make him perfect as a construction manager and supervisor. He preferred to be outside and in the construction sites than sitting behind a desk. He had easily gained respect among co-workers. Emmet looked tough in the exterior but he was fair and tender from the inside and most of all he loved Edward as a brother. He looked to his right expecting Jasper's respond.

"Nothing much. That he had also lost conduct with you but knew you were talking to your father and..." Jasper was hesitant for a few seconds, "that there were some school and family matters running that he heard Esme talk to Peter about".

Edward looked in deep thought after Jasper's answer. Jasper must have talked to Emmet at least a week ago. He did not know that Emmet was the last person Edward had talked to before his flight. He had called him to make sure he would keep his stuff for a while in one of the company's storage warehouses. It was the only thing he accepted to do since his family had already convinced him that leaving Edward on his own would be in great benefit for him. He loved his cousin but he had coordinated with Carlisle, at least that was what he had told Edward. Just as he was about to continue his talk with Jasper his eyes went wide. For the first time in the last 15 days he checked his lost messages and calls. He saw countless text and sound messages from Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, the school and of course Aro.

"I had a rather unusual month. I'll tell you later. Who brought you to Seattle?" Edward asked, just as they were approaching the parking lot near the Law School.

"First off al,.. Banner," Jasper said while stopping the engine and securing the windows.

"Do you remember Professor Banner? he asked as they were both getting out of the vehicle.

"Banner..." Edward thought. "Familiar name..." and then it hit him.

"Hey, isn't he the one in the annual Harvard Charity Ball three years ago?" Edward sounded amused remembering him.

"The one who said in front of the sponsor committee: "Thank you but I do not intend to make a career in teaching the nation's "top future lawyers" how to become the next "top future l-ier-s"?"

"Yes that's him, Paul Banner. I suppose you read the article in Harvard's newspaper?"

"Well, actually Tanya was reading it, I was not in a condition to read "those" mornings. She had became upset since her father was in that committee. She accused him to be an over-estimated stubborn and arrogant populist who's native American wife had convinced him that Ivy Leage education was the source of every bad thing in U.S."

"Really?What was your point of view?" Jasper asked as they were heading in the school cafeteria to take some coffee and light breakfast. Who would have thought that a Professor with no financial background would decline the offer to be the head of a new research team – well more off a company type- for Harvard University.

"I found his excuse hilarious. He became one of my heroes. Everyone knows these "teams" work as consultants for top Law Firms and exist only for their client's benefit's. They certainly do not support common people," Edward said smiling.

"Hilarious, hmm, I think he will be very happy to meet you," Jasper noticed and turned his head towards the barista in front of him.

" What would you like sir," the girl behind the counter asked in a rather indifferent tone.

"Two coffees, one latte, one black, and apple pie, two slices please."

"That will be all 8.5 dollars sir, are you going to sit or …" her voice got lost suddenly.

"_Oh, she saw him.." _Jasper thought and opened his wallet. "No, we are taking everything outside, thank you" he replied and paid, pushing a uninterested Edward to walk further.

"You know, you are here for almost 30 minutes and I think they have detected you already. Should I ask for restraining orders or something? The girls in the bar look dangerous," he said looking to the barista and her co-workers staring and whispering annoyingly meaningful comments.

"Nah, I think I am the dangerous one," he replied and helped Jasper picking their order. They walked outside and sat on a bench close to the lawns.

"So, that Banner, did he invited you here?" Edward asked sipping some coffee. He hadn't even touched the apple pie. He had not enjoyed an apple pie for years.

"Actually he offered me a job," Jasper said and started to explain the details about his teaching position. Banner had taught for a month in Harvard as a guest professor. Jasper was fascinated by him and had kept in touch with him with mails. When a TA position was offered to him by Prof. Banner due to his very busy schedule for the year he did not hesitate. He accepted and immediately moved to Seattle.

"So, first Banner and second of all...?"Edward said with an expecting look on his face.

"Well, Alice is here so I thought..." Jasper started talking with a hint of embarrassment in his voice but his friend interrupted him.

" Hmm, Alice. This is not a common name. Do I know her? Tell me she is not the little pixie that I introduced to you the last time we were here, in Washington. Do you "keep in touch" or something?"

"Well, I'm afraid she is and maybe we never "kept in touch" but I ... I hope... Well I might want to change our relation status. For now we just have send some mails, had some calls, you know..." Jasper had kept his voice low waiting for his friend respond.

Alice was Edward's childhood friend from the summers he used to spend with his grandfather. Jasper had met her when he had followed Edward to his grandfather's funeral. He was 18 and Edward just had just finished high school. Alice was always full of life and energy. It was the only girl Edward never thought to flirt, or - in true words - never want to fuck. He adored and protected her like a sister and Jasper knew that very well...

Edward took a serious look and said:

"Is she here?" Jasper nodded "no".

"Is she coming soon?" Jasper nodded "yes".

"Is she coming today?" Jasper nodded "yes".

"Does she know I am here?" Jasper nodded "yes".

"Do I have your word that...hm?" Jasper was sitting on flames, Alice was a tender topic for Edward, she was family and he felt a bit concerned for his friend's reaction until he heard him finally saying:

"Do I have your word that you WIIL NOT let her take ME shopping?" With that they both burst into laughing.

The sun had miraculously melt not only the ice on some mountain slopes but on that morning had also worked on people. After some more jokes it was time for Jasper to go. They had silently agreed to leave the more serious talk for "later" and meet for a late lunch. Edward took the car Jasper had rented for the day and soon he reached his friend's apartment. He left his only suitcase in the guest bedroom, took a shower and got out again. He had months to go for a walk. He started exploring the streets of Seattle with a pair off sunglasses on and a million thoughts behind them.

After wandering for several hours Edward had started walking slowly towards the University lawns.

It was almost 3 in the afternoon. The effect of the sun was obvious around him. Students were laying everywhere talking, eating, reading even sleeping.

He was supposed to meet Jasper outside of Law School. He soon spotted him from a far. Jasper had already started walking while smiling to his friend when Edward saw a look of surprise on his face.

Before he had time to decode the source of it he felt like someone had thrown his body on him. A small, warm, feminine body. He heard some kind of noise, like something heavy hitting the pavement. His reflexes worked without hesitation. As soon as he felt the girl's body diverging from his own he grabbed her and smashed her on his chest. And then it happened.

A jolt of electricity hit him instantly. The familiarity of it puzzled Edward. One look down confirmed his suspicions. A pair of also familiar eyes were looking at him. His sunglasses prevented him to identify the exact color but the size, the shape and, most important, the look was unmistakable.

They were the eyes in his dream. The demon of his youth. It always started with those eyes. Watching him, searching him, judging him. Always big, sad and brown. That was the last key. The color.

He asked her if she was alright but it was more of a mechanic reaction. After her positive response he took his hands of her. He was feeling almost sick. Cold sweat had started to change his body temperature. For seconds he had closed his own eyes. He was so distracted he barely heard an "I'm very sorry" coming from the wanted answers. When he finally opened them again there were no eyes looking at him anymore.

The girl was gathering her belongings from the pavement. Apparently her messenger bag had fallen down open. He thought he should help her but the need to find out that color had nailed him to his place.

He had just started taking off his sunglasses when he saw Jasper approaching him looking at the girl.

"Edward, miss, are you o.k.?"

"Jasper, I'm fine, miss have you..." but he never came to finish his question. The girl had disappeared.

A nod from Jasper made him turn his head. The color, he was right. The last key was there at the back seat of a bus, looking directly at him. Brown. Chocolate brown.

His own eyes were completely exposed to the sun at that time. He did not even blinked. He didn't want to loose his focus on those chocolates orbs. His face had such a determination he almost looked mad. For a a few seconds he could barely see them and as the bus started speeding the image of the girl started to change scale and finally it fainted leaving him in disappointment.

The sound of horn soon made him realize he was standing in the middle of the road. The passing female driver was about to make a very non-appropriate comment but as soon as she saw his face she just changed her mind. He was always been treated like a prince.

A friendly tap on his shoulder broke the spell. He followed Jasper on the pavement looking exhausted.

Absentmindedly he bended his knees, and almost sitting on the concrete, he kept his face in his hands. He then noticed a book lying beside him. Probably the girl had missed it in order to catch the bus. He took it and started browsing it. It was a cheap copy of "Withering Heights".

Suddenly a small paper fell from inside. Edward picked it up and saw a young woman with long brown hair and a pale face smiling. He felt terrified. That face looked a lot like the girl with the brown eyes. He was sure he knew her from somewhere but he could not remember anything about it. He shoved the picture in the book and kept it tightly like the future of the world was depending on it.

When he got up a very perplexed Jasper was watching him curiously. "Edward, are you alright? You were about to get killed by a car. I saw what happened. This book belongs to that young student. We can leave it to the university security and she will be able to get it back, no harm done. Are you even listening?"

"No, I keep the book for now, and yes I am listening. I'll explain everything "later". Let's go." and he put on his sunglasses again. He had captured the color and had her book. He had to find her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I promised lot of Bella . I will post the next chapter very, very soon ( maybe in less than 24 hours, if you are good with me). Till then please review and make Edward some company.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N:A huge thank you to everyone who supports this attempt and to all those kind souls who offered to help me. Any inaccuracy about addresses, college procedures,dates, names , locations, etc are serving plot needs. There is no intention to misguide anyone by giving non existing or wrong information. This is Fiction. Thank you all.**

* * *

**Hiding Characters**

Emmett: 27

Jasper: 25

Edward:22

Alice:21

Bella:16

* * *

**Chapter Six**: The rain is back.

Bella had no sleep. She was feeling completely restless.

Although she felt tired, her eyes, red and puffy, had no intention to close. A weak attempt to deceive them by reading had failed triumphantly. A cup of warm milk had the same result. She felt like she was trying to put children in bed . Milk and bed time story.

Unfortunately Bella was not a child. She was not an adult either.

That strange day Bella felt trapped. Trapped between responsibilities and ambitions.

Trapped between "needs" and "wants".

Trapped between ages.

Trapped between memories of her past.

As a poor taste joke three events happening in seconds changed instantly that false feeling of rest and recreation she had acquired through that sunny morning.

First that man who was looking at her almost with disgust.

Second, the TA, he obviously knew him. Had he noticed her?

Then third and most important: that yellow manila folder and it's contents.

Bella had immediately recognized that logo. VE-RI-TAS. It was printed in everything that had to do with a very privileged institution:

**Harvard University.**

It meant :**TRUTH**

Later that day, when she was secured in her kitchen she was fighting between tearing it open or tearing it apart. She was curious but hesitant at the same time. It took her all her willpower to leave it as the last piece of mail unopened. Curiosity was officially killing her.

She had no doubt she was the addressee. Her full name was printed in bold letters:

**Miss Isabella Marie Swan**

745 K St, Forks, WA 98331

Her anxiety was the result of an an-orthodox fact . Officially it was unlikely for Bella to have any kind of news from Harvard. Yes, she had once filled an application form for Harvard Law School, almost 10 months ago. She had even gathered all the required documents for a possible admission and a scholarship. She had never send them. She had backed up.

Going to Harvard was a dream. But it was a very expensive one both in time and money. Bella could not afford to make expensive dreams. Vanity had tripped her for a moment. She was sure she could win that scholarship but that would mean nothing for her. Those plans had no place for her father, and Charlie was the most important thing in her life.

"How odd" : she thought. At first she assumed it could be some kind of joke. When she finally opened that envelope she almost stopped breathing.

There was a very flattering admittance letter and another one about possible financial aid.

Someone had send her application in absentia of her. And Bella could think only one person in the world who would dare to do such a thing.

But before she had proceeded further to reading the letter a date captured her eyes and once again she felt like she was stabbed in the back.

Accepting verification due to: Friday, September 25, 2009, until 15.00 pm.

Scholarship application due to: Wednesday, September 23, 2009, until 15.00 pm

Bella did not bother to continue reading . The irony was excruciating.

The scholarship expiration date was by a curious coincidence the date the sun had chosen to honor Seattle.

It was already 17.30 pm. Bella was already late.

Feelings...? Frustration would be an understatement.

It was not the missing opportunity that bothered her so much. She knew that even if she was in the predeclared dates the obstacle was there. She could not abandon Charlie.

But still, it was just not **f a i r.**

Bella through away the letter without even looking where it landed and left for work earlier than usual.

When she returned she did not enen bother to pick the offending piece off paper and put it in the trash can.

A less upset and more calm person would have the patience to search for the details of that letter.

Despite the sunny day Bella's mind got so cloudy that evening she did not see even the obvious signs. The signs that there was something very strange about the whole Harvard situation.

After crying for an undefined amount of time exhaustion finally took over and her eyes surrendered to an almost lethargic condition of sleep.

"_Mum?"  
"Mum, where are you?"_

"_Mum..."_

"MUM," Bella cried and opened her eyes as the upper part of her body arched from her bed.

She was shaking but feeling very hot and uncomfortable at the same time. Slowly recovering from her involuntary reaction to her dream she started to hand over her eyelids to the demands of their heaviness. Different factors had already started to reverse what her eyes were stubbornly fighting.

A thin layer of sweat was already covering every exposed part of her. The light comforter slipped in a very slow rhythm and fell on the wooden floor. Bella could not remember undressing or going to bed. Soon she realized she was still in her outfits from the previous evening. An unpleasant smell multiplied the sense of discomfort

"Fish,"she had obviously left the restaurant without changing her clothes. She started taking of the sticky garments mechanically. Even her underwear were moist.

The darkness of the room combined with the cool molecules of the night air started enveloping the almost naked form like a refreshing spray.

The effect of the cold environment on the heated skin minimized the last remains of sleep responsible for Bella's semiconscious state. She finally got up discarding the plain set of cotton panties and bra on her also sweat stained shits.

Her eyes were the last in line to lose the battle. They were almost open when Bella approached the bathroom door feeling dirty and tired. She had just put her fingers on the light switch when an out of habit glimpse in the full length mirror of her closet stopped her on her tracks.

Two emerald orbs where almost transfixed on her through the looking glass.

She almost stopped breathing. The surprise soon gave her place to a hint of familiarity with the blur image.

_"The green eyes,"_ she thought and suddenly feeling completely exposed to an intruder she tried to cover herself.

"Who's there?" she shouted and grabbed an old big towel which was hanging on the bathroom door.

She awkwardly arranged it around her body and taking a deep breath she hesitantly turned the light on and turned around. Nothing. The eyes had disappear.

_"I must be going crazy,"_ she thought for a second but logic soon came to take her out of her self wondering.

Searching for a possible source she noticed a white thin paper on her night stand. A tissue was covering her old digital clock. Bella turned off the light. 0_:_0. The second and the third electronic digit were off leaving just two florescent 0s on display.

_"What a devilish coincidence_," Bella thought and relieved but still tensed she turned the light on again.

Like driven by instinct she looked again in the full length mirror. The thought of the man had terrified her but on the same time it had provoked an unexplainable feeling of curiosity and something else like ... shame?

_"Shame..."_ Bella felt confused.

Shame for her poor surroundings?A little embarrassed maybe for her old fashioned belongings but not …..

Shame for her plain appearance? No. A little boring maybe but everything on her was a legacy from her parents, and she loved every flaw that came with it, not...

Shame for her social status, she did not even have a social life to be concerned about the status of it, no...

Shame for her lies? she had tried to justify them long time ago, but she could fool everyone else except from herself . Her own guilt was the worst punishment and she could not hide from herself.

So, shame for what?

"Shame for a man looking at me?" Bella thought and for the second time in 24 hours she blushed.

Timidly she started opening the wet towel revealing her nude front to the mirror.

She could not remember the last time she had taken a look to her body.

She had felt the changes in her size. Her clothes had started to feel less comfortable on her previously thin and awkward form.

The transition from being a child to becoming a young woman was close to completion.

Bella started for the first time to consciously notice the obvious differences. The artificial light in the room had created unusual shades on her body.

Strong but elegantly refined lines had transformed the round face to a more mature heart shaped one.

The flatness of her child like status had been replaced with soft curves. A pair of slender well formed legs was the base for a now filled upper part. The previously almost non-existent breasts had acquired volume and weight.

Bella was almost amazed by the new details of her body and very curious to look for more. She turned a little so that she could she the rest of her on the mirror.

Her shoulders looked broader , her back lean and her lower behind filled and slightly muscled.

Long brown locks of unkempt hair were making a strong contrast with her pale but fine skin.

"Not bad so far.., maybe except from the hair, what a mess.. " , she thought holding a strand up and examining her with a little disappointment.

The truth was she had no idea how she looked like anymore. Would she be considered pretty, ugly, cute? Would she be considered …..desirable?

And then she blushed again due to her next inner question.

"Would HE ever considered her...desirable?

Bella could not explain how from the false alarm an illusion had caused she was now making almost dirty thoughts about a man she did not even know. She could not explain how a random unintentional contact with a complete stranger had affected her to this point . But most of all, she could not explain why he had that look and why "that look" seemed so familiar. He was staring at her with some kind of menace in his gaze.

His eyes almost looked threatening.

Hesitantly she turned again and her eyes started looking lower heading to the point she had avoided looking from the start.

Her more private female parts.

Bella already knew how important this part of her body was.

The area was now covered with more thick soft curls than she thought she had down there, by nature's order, protectors of health and ...innocence.

"You are still so innocent my sunshine," the voice of her mother echoed in her mind

"Innocence...what color?" Bella thought. But her mother was not there to give her an answer.

She had been long time buried in Forks, taking unintentionally some part of Bella and Charlie with her .The word-color game had been left with one player.

A sudden but familiar tapping out side the window distracted Bella from a possible recall of painful memories.

" The rain is back", she told her self.

Reaching her bag she searched for her cell phone. She could not afford to have a home number and a cell one so she had chosen the second. She had to be sure that Charlie and Angela could find her anyplace, anytime. It was already 6.00.

Giving a last glimpse to her reflection she disappeared in the bathroom closing and this time locking the door behind her.

While Bella was trying to clear her mind by cleaning her body, the reflexion of those emerald eyes had appeared in a different mirror, in a different bathroom, in a completely different apartment.

Jasper had nothing to be embarrassed about this place. It was comfortable, airy and well kept with a modern and masculine atmosphere.

"She does nothing halfway, does she? Edward had asked him when they had returned there very late the previous night.

"I think you know Alice better than I am", Jasper commented and soon added in a very low voice:

"At least for now..."

Although Edward had assured him that there was absolutely nothing between him and Alice in a romantic way, some hints of insecurity were constantly torturing his mind. He was 99% sure for both of them but that 1% always kept him tensed. He could hardly imagine a woman unaffected by the presence of his friend.

Apart from his insecurities everything else about Alice was fascinating for him. When he informed her about his new job she almost demanded to let her find him a nice place to stay. Jasper had agreed with only two conditions. He needed something cozy and with reasonable cost. It took her only two days to make all the necessary arrangements. She even completed the furnishing and had it painted in order to "refresh it a little". Nobody could have done a better job.

Edward was standing in the middle of his friend's bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

Although he did not have much sleep the previous night he could not stay longer in bed.

When he first landed to Seattle the previous morning there were mostly practical things on his mind. How long he could stay, what to do about the school, what to do about money. He never suspected that the demon from his dream would meet him in flesh and blood in the middle of the campus. Suddenly his whole existence was focused on finding the demon carrier .That girl was calling him.

Everything else seemed unimportant.

"Where are you?" He whispered looking straight in the mirror. He felt the veins on his neck and arms tightening as he was gripping the counter with hands in full force. The lack of response almost made him furious. He splashed his face with cold water and abandoned the steamy bathroom.

He put a loose pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt and headed out side to the small backyard holding a steamy cup of coffee.

That morning was a typical morning for Seattle. The city's first cup of rain had already started to effect the air around Edward.

Routine.

Sitting on the sheltered veranda deck Edward started thinking about his yesterday talk with Jasper.

After that unexpected meeting with that girl the first thing Edward did was to find the direction of that "traitor" bus. Asking a student at the bus stop ,who apparently had watched the scene, he wrote down the number of the route.

An at least dumbfounded Jasper was patiently watching him almost interrogate every single person around them if they knew that student. The negative answers and nods were making Edward almost looking vicious.

Since his effort turned to failure Edward closed his eyes. He took some deep breaths and then directed his gaze to his friend .

"I will explain. Is there anything around here with something decent to drink?"

Jasper just nodded and started walking to the direction opposite to the bus route. He was thinking that maybe some food would be more suitable for the hour but his friend's look had convinced him that he would certainly not negotiate his urge .So he headed to a place that combined both drinks and food.

He did not miss the way Edward was keeping that cheap book copy like it was it's first edition. The irony was that Edward was indeed the owner of a real first edition copy of Withering Heights.

"Do you remember once I had told you about a dream I see from time to time?" Edward started talking while nervously making abstract patterns with his fingers on the frozen glass of beer.

"I remember something but I think I could use some help," Jasper replied sitting lazily on his stool .

They were sitting on the deck of a small sea-food restaurant located near Seattle's harbor. It was small and friendly, the food was well made and the beer cold and decent in size. Nothing fancy but the perfect place for relaxing and talking.

"I had a repeat of it on the plain this morning". Edward said in a now calm and collected tone.

The sea breeze and the drink were working miracles inside his mind. It seemed like the previous impatience had started to give her place to a less intense feeling.

The sun was still caressing them with his welcomed warmth, untying tongues and heightening the senses. The colors, the smells, even the voices felt stronger.

" The eyes again?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it is usually the same every time with maybe small variations. There is this child, a small girl about 3 years old. She has big chocolate brown eyes and holds an also brown notebook and a brown teddy-bear. She just stares at me and I always feel her gaze to penetrate me. It is sad. It is like she is constantly judging me. And then it's the rest of it. Everything turns to brown and a pulse monitor appears. I do not see the person connected to the monitor but I know who she is. The pulse always becomes slower , and slower, and slower and suddenly all you see is a straight line. Then the red light of the emergency alarm appears, and doctors without faces and it usually ends there." Edward said and stopped waiting for any signs of recognition in Jasper's face.

Jasper was a little confused. The part with the eyes was familiar but he was sure that the second part was something hearing for the first time.

"I remember the first part but the monitor? What was that? Did somebody got hurt? Anyone you know?"

At that time Edward appeared a little embarrassed.

"I will tell you about it later. Now I want you to tell me how close did you see that girl today. The owner of this" he said and motioned towards the book.

Jasper seemed pensive for a moment. It was like he was trying hard to discover any indication in his memory about that student .After almost a whole minute he responded:

"I was already very far when I spotted you. I sure noticed there was someone walking in front of you but the truth is that your presence overpowered the urge to check her further. And the sun was opposite to my eyes. Then when I got closer she had already stooped to gather her things and I did not get to see her face, only that she was thin, with long brown hair and , well, if I may say , probably well shaped. And I think that's all I can say." Jasper stopped but he had not finished

"Anyway, what has got you with that woman. You looked like you had just seen a ghost. Those students were looking at you incredulously after your almost interrogation back there."

Edward looked disappointed . He was silent but the tension had started to reappear on his face. He was holding the book like he was intending to rip it apart.

"Do you by any chance know her? Have you met her bef...? but Jasper never managed to finish his question. Edward interrupted him by just looking directly into his eyes.

"She has the eyes from my dream," Edward stated flatly.

"I don't recognize anything else but I am sure about the eyes. The shape, the color, but most of all that gaze, the sadness," he continued looking far to the water of the bay .

"Have you got any idea about who the child was?" Jasper sounded a little more intrigued by then.

"Yes",Edward replied in very serious tone adding "it was a fainted and painful memory."

He opened the book in a marked page, took out the photo and passed it to Jasper

"The woman in the photo is the child's mother," Edward said with bitterness.

"Edward where did you find that photo? Do you know that woman?, Jasper was lost .

"The photo was inside the book. I have seen her but never talked to her and will never have the chance to."

"But how did you meet her, is she..." Jasper abruptly stopped, Edward looked in deep pain.

"I met her in Forks 13years ago. I went at her funeral."

* * *

**A/N: So what about those missing details in that letter from Harvard and who was the mysterious sender? What had happened in Forks 13 years ago? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put this story on alerts and favorites. This chapter is much longer than the others. Patience is a vertue so please give my heroes some time. Hiding is my first story and needs a lot of work. My other stories are NOT abbandoned. I will update at least two of them soon. For those who haven't noticed them yet please take a look and tell me what you think. S..., your opinion is still expected.**

**My writing would not be the same without the help from the wonderful Crackupmonkey, my precious pre-reader and Beta, who managed to patiently work on my drafts. THANK YOU! and HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

* * *

**

Emmett: 27

Jasper: 25

Edward:22

Alice:21

Bella:16

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: Details from the past.

End of chapter six:

"_Edward where did you find that photo?, do you know that woman?, Jasper was lost ._

"_The photo was inside the book. I have seen her but never talked to her and will never have the chance to."_

"_But how did you meet her, is she..." Jasper abruptly stopped, Edward looked in deep pain._

"_I met her in Forks 13years ago. I went to her funeral."_

"Fuck," was Jasper's first reaction to Edward's last phrase. For a few seconds they both stayed silenced.

"Let me get this straight..." he said trying to put his thoughts in order.

"You often see a nightmare. A small girl with brown eyes is looking at you and all the rest brown things. The child's mother died 13 years ago and you went to her funeral so you obviously knew who that child is...and..." he paused taking the picture Edward had found in the book.

"...you bumped on a woman who looks like that little girl and also has a photograph of her mother."

"Exactly," Edward confirmed in a low, distant voice.

"Do you think she is related to those two? Possibly a sister or a close relative?"

"Maybe..." Edward started saying "...it is just..." but his voice faded. He was feeling so confused.

"Edward, I still don't understand why that child is haunting you or..." and Jasper suddenly stopped, something was missing.

"Wait...Did you say Forks? Is this girl from Forks?" he asked in a rather impatient tone.

"Yes..."Edward's eyes went completely dark while answering. "There are some ..." he tried to continue but first he needed take a deep breath. He sat back and looked up like trying to find some calmness in the sky.

"There were some things from my childhood I rarely discuss. Mostly because I considered them distant and...insignificant...For me..." Edward started speaking in a collected tone.

"My life style had forced my mind to operate categorizing every piece of information in a very methodical way, even in a young age. I was always searching for an explanation about everything through science and couldn't stand the failure due to unresolved factors."

"Unresolved factors?"Jasper asked in a wondering tone.

"Yeah, things unpredictable in practice. The base of almost every religion on earth. Death is the ultimate one." Edward said and stopped to breath the fresh, sun-shined bathed air before it disappear.

"It was 13 years ago. I was in Forks with my grand father. As you already know he was a rather unusual man," he started talking while softly caressing that cheap book with his fingers.

"Yes, I remember..." Jasper said. _"How could one forget ?" _he thought internally.

Edward's grandfather was living alone in that house in the woods. He was a priest. After retiring from his daily presence in the local church he had almost become a hermit. His visits to town had been minimized to random shopping for basic supplies and orders from the local bookshop. Carlisle was also sending him books, usually rare editions. He was an avid reader and collector. Despite his dedication to religion he was open in everything that interested him. Literature, science, art, law, even medicine and of course history. His library was probably better than the public one there.

Jasper had seen that library during his short visit to Forks for Father Edward's funeral. To say his was impressed would be an understatement. There were several rare books in those old selves he would gladly devour.

"_I wonder what happened to this exquisite collection,"_ he thought and made a mental note to bring the subject up in the near future. He order two more beers and turned his whole body towards his friend nodding him to continue.

"It was summer, the day before my birthday. I was staying with grandpa for a few weeks. Carlisle and Esme were in Europe but I had refused to travel there. I liked spending time with him. He was...different. Never demanding or expecting anything. And most important he treated me like a child and not like a smart-ass adult in the body of a 9yearold boy, as I ...obviously was.

We were usually alone. Except from Alice and her family who lived close to grandpa's house there were rarely other people visiting us. Our own visit's to Forks were almost nonexistent.

I didn't mind. Living in a big city from the day I was born had made this tiny dot on the map very appealing. The scale, the green scenery,the water, the mysterious forests always had a power over

me. Most important, there, I was just little Edward, Father Edward's grandson, nothing else. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying," he turned to Jasper waiting.

"God bless anonymity. People usually search for it in big cities. You went to a tiny town. Picky from your childhood I guess." Jasper confirmed to his friend they were in the same page.

"I'm not sure about the accurate term but mainly yes, I wanted some distance from people." he said and drunk a little from the fresh cool glass.

"I guess you and your grand father had a lot in common. That place was like nothing I had stayed before. Like a private sanctuary or something..." Jasper followed.

"So...What about that funeral. Who was the dead woman?" He had started getting more in Edward's mood as his own images from Forks were swimming towards the surface of his memory.

"As I was saying it was the day before my birthday. I expected us to be alone again and did not mentioned anything. Grandpa was up very early. He always worked a little in his garden . He had flowers, vegetables and apple trees. The most delicious apples I had ever eaten. That morning a basket was full of those apples. Grandpa left for the grocery store taking the apples with him. We were supposed to go into Forks together in order to visit the bookstore . He said we would go the next day. Obviously some sort of surprise had been planned. I watched him driving an old Chevy- truck I always secretly hated. The car was almost his age plus my father was always willing to replace it with a new one. Well, now you know were my stubbornness is also coming from."

"He seemed a humble man according to yours and Carlisle's descriptions. Was he also coming from money? He sure had a not so humble library though," Jasper pointed returning to that note in his head.

"Actually...I have no idea. He never talked about money. I thought he was just a very conservative consumer and not fond of luxuries. He was a man of religion... Anyway, I think my father was supporting him. A s I said, I really have no idea"Edward sounded a little embarrassed.

"_Those people of wealth. The often forget how , for the majority, money is not given."_ Jasper thought rather with kindness than hostility. He was more from the minority side anyway.

"That day he was very unlike himself. When he came back he asked me if I would have any objection for us to dine with some friends. We were both invited to a house down in Forks. I did not object.

It was late in the afternoon when the phone rang. Grandpa took it from his office. The only thing I heard was a cracked, faded voice saying: "I see..Thank you Father Weber, I 'll be there soon. I hope...He won't be there before me."

I timidly approached the office door. Grandpa hung the phone up and looked me directly in the eyes.

His own eyes were more clouded than the sky. He told me that dinner was canceled and he had to go to Forks to visit a friend who was sick. He would leave me to Alice's grand parents.

I knew better than to make further questions. He would talk about it only when he thought it would be necessary.

After he reassured me that none from "my" family was hurt we headed towards the Brandon's property. Just as I was ready to get out he gently grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Son wait,...please", he said and opened the little drawer in front of the passenger's seat. To my surprise there where two packets inside both looking like presents. They were both wrapped in white paper and simple colored ribbons . He picked the one with the green ribbon and gave it to me.

"Something to read till I return tonight," he told me and left." Edward stopped for a while.

Jasper took the chance to ask.

"It was about that woman huh? She was the...sick friend?

Edward looked pensive. "Yes it was, although I found out about her the next day. Grandpa returned to take me home around midnight. He hugged me and said nothing. I will never forget the pain on his face. Half an hour later I was in my room on the second floor still reading when I heard someone knocking . Grandpa was in the study on the first floor. I heard him walking down the stairs and opening the front door. It was obviously someone he knew since after a small talk he invited him in and they both sat in the study with the door closed. I was already exhausted. In two minutes my eyes were shut . I never heard the man leaving but next morning I had the feeling he had stayed for hours."

"Had this happened before?, I mean people come to visit your grandpa in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I don't remember something similar. Then again, it was not a common night." Edward answered while motioning for another round of drinks towards the waiter.

It had already started getting darker. The day's events had finally started to overpower him. Fatigue was almost around the corner. A sudden buzz coming from Jasper's cell phone distracted him instantly. He wasn't surprised about the person on the other side of the line.

While Jasper was talking to Alice, Edward took some time to marvel the view. People were still enjoying the sun. Te deck was full of men, women of all ages and children. Small boats were slowly crossing the bay heading towards the marinas. The silver surface seemed painted with millions little touches of gold and red shades. It was a few minutes before twilight. The perfect hour for lazy talks on a deck by the water. A soft melody was coming from inside the small restaurant. Piano and violins and Lou Reed's voice. _"Could be a perfect day for some of them,"_ Edward thought and a strange feeling of nostalgia took over him. Sometimes the only thing you need is a little sun to open your heart and your mind so easily.

In the background he heard his friend explaining their current location on the phone. His suspicion that Alice was already in Seattle became a fact. " Is she here ?", he rhetorically asked Jasper.

"Yes, she is on her way to meet us. I hope you don't mind...I kind of asked her to come...I..."

"_God, how pathetic can I be. She has already wrapped me in her little finger," _Jasper thought.

He felt a little guilty. Edward needed his attention and all he could think was Alice.

"Hey, it's fine. I've missed her. Just...let's keep our discussion between us. Alice can be tyrannic about explaining dreams and their future meanings. She has an odd tendency to make predictions. She thinks it's a gift. His friend nodded in understanding.

"I guess you didn't celebrate your birthday that day," Jasper said just as the new glasses of beer arrived.

"No, things became even more weird. The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, around 6.00. I found my grand father still in his study. He had already prepared some kind of breakfast. To my surprise there was also an apple pie on the kitchen table. I could not imagine my grand father sitting all night baking apple pies. He must have noticed the shock in my face. He sat across from me and offered me a piece of pie. He told me it was a gift for my birthday. It was from the family who had invited us to that canceled dinner. The dots had started to get connected. I asked him if a member of that family had died, who was he, and why he was so important. The childish straightness had never left my more mature mind." Edward stopped to breath again while passing his hand through his hair. It was not a way to rule them, they were constantly a mess. It was a habit he had, like chewing your nails.

" I can think of a couple of occasions that straightness has put you in trouble", Jasper noted. Edward natural affinity to find answers and logical explanations was a great factor for all those kind expels from schools. He had to know. "So, it was not he but her I suppose" he added.

"Yes. Grandpa answered me in a minimal way. He told me they were a young couple with a daughter around three. They both were from Forks. The woman used to help in church activities, mostly charities. The man was a police officer. I had assumed they were simple people. The night before there had been an accident. The woman slipped form the stairs and hit her head. By the time the ambulance arrived she had lost a lot of blood. It was too late. She died a few hours later."

" Who called your grandpa?, you referred a name...Weber?" Jasper asked. The story had started to intrigue him more and more.

"It was Father Weber. He was the priest after my grandpa retired and a close friend of him. The woman had kept her senses for a while. She was very weak though and was asking for a Father. People assumed she meant the priest since her own father was dead. They called Father Weber. When he got there and saw who the woman was he immediately called my grand father." Edward paused and drunk a little more from his glass.

Jasper put his own beer down and made a brief resume."Well...I think I have the picture now. You went to that funeral with him right? And you met the little girl there. A sad girl since her mother had just died. Nothing sounds weird. Everybody is sad on funerals. It is natural for a child to cry and express hate, especially at her age. Seems to me you must have taken her attitude too personal if you have a nightmare about it. I'm sure she doesn't even remember you...But..."He suddenly stopped for a second a seemed puzzled.

"Edward...How did you recognize the mother. I'm sure she didn't look like in the picture and her eyes must have been close. This picture is not like those you put beside a dead person during funerals. They usually are more formal, you know...more stylized."

"I saw this photograph in her house." Edward answered flatly.

Jasper was about to continue guessing about the rest of the story when his phone buzzed again.

"Alice", he murmured and opened the phone. _"yeah...outside, on the deck...ok," _he said, "I guess we will have to put this off for later. I have something to ask you before we see her." Embarrassment was obvious in his tone.

Edward arched one eyebrow and took a knowing look.

"You want me to refresh Alice's...state for you, don't you?"

"Em...Yeah. We talk but we haven't seen each other for a long time. Do you...em...know … if she was seeing anyone...special?

"Hm...I don't know. Last year Esme had tried to set her a date with "a perfect future husband". She politely declined saying that she could date but she already knew whom she was going to marry," he said and started tearing a smart piece of bread into pieces; hiding his zero appetite.

Jasper generally had delicate manners and a cool attitude against almost everything. His friend's sudden appearance had no significant effect on these qualities. But there is a first time for everything. Edward's last words took him completely by surprise. He almost chocked and spilled his last sip of beer on the table. In a place with nine tables he didn't stay unnoticed. The waitress was instantly beside him offering him water and a towel. As Edward waited for his friend to regain his demeanor he looked around him. Some of the customers were still looking towards their table. Correction, some of the customers were looking straight towards him.

It was already near 6.00 in the afternoon and the sun had started to dive in the background, painting his face with shades of orange and coral and highlighting the natural bronze in his mesh of hair. An artist would be thrilled to catch that snapshot and it didn't get wasted. A smooth flash guided Edward's eyes towards the small figure at the other side of the deck.

"Hm...I would prefer a more friendly look but this picture my friend will make me a small fortune. Should I put it on line? It doesn't need any editing..." the figure spoke in an amusing tone.

"Alice?" Edward narrowed his eyes as pointing his "disappointment" about his friend's indiscretion but it was all in the game. Deep inside he was thrilled to see her.

It had been almost two years. Her short visit to New york on New Years Eve had found Edward drunk, crushing her in a hug on his parents couch, telling her that pixies should be hidden inside the Christmas tree. It was his first winter break he could drink legally and the Cullens could afford some really good stuff for their guests and friends.

The next morning Edward found a picture of him on the tree with a note written in golden ink:

"_I wish until this day next year you will have find your destiny's path and I hope you will not pass by it, but keep it beside you. Love, C-tree pixie."_

The picture was a portrait of him sleeping under the light of candles on that elegant couch. He didn't look peaceful. The specific kind of light added in a dramatic result. He looked consumed by agony and most of all...lonely.

In a minute Alice was in Edward's arms. Their embrace was warm but friendly and lasted for a few seconds. Those seconds were enough to make Jasper happy and turn Edward into flames.

Alice was so small, Edward had lifted her from the ground easily. She had rested her head on his left shoulder and he was kissing the top of her head like an older brother. A famous director could not have set a better scene.

Alice, although in the arms of her friend, had her eyes totally focused on the blond man behind Edward. A sweet smile had transformed her face. It was not a friendly one. It was happy, seductive, positive. _"That's why he calls her "pixie"_," Jasper thought and started approaching them.

What Jasper could not see was Edward's face though. It was as if he had turned to stone.

"Can't be...No...It can't be," he murmured and softly put Alice down letting her enjoy a different embrace.

He started heading towards the interior part of the restaurant like a man following an invisible rope. Once inside he took a good look around. "No, it's not an illusion" he tried to convince him self and stopped in front of the reception desk.

"Excuse me miss..." he started talking to the girl there and waited for her response will she was talking animatedly on her cell.

"I told you, he is gorgeous, you should come and see. A chick was just taking pictures of him, must be a mod..."and she abruptly shut the phone when she realized the object of her gossip was standing right in front of her.

In any other occasion Edward would have just laughed. In that one he cared only for one thing.

"Excuse me, do you by any chance notice a young brunette entering about five minutes ago?"

"Hmmm...yeah, I mean...no,...I mean.. let me see," the girl who Edward assumed was their waitress also, quickly scanned the room but saw no one fitting to his description.

"Hm...no sir, I don't see her... Are you expecting a date or something?" she asked anxiously.

"Ah, no...No...I just thought I saw an old friend, excuse me," Edward said and left.

"_GET. A. GRIP."_ he told himself while taking his seat next to Alice. "Thank god at least they are too preoccupied to notice me" he thought when he realized they were already in a different world.

He was almost embarrassed to sit with them.

"_You sure made a major cock-blocking appearance in Seattle,"_ he thought and started packing his things when Alice spoke and put him out of his misery … for a little while..

"What's the matter,"Adonis"? Don't I deserve a little more time with both my favorite men here? Don't you tell me you are here for less than a day and already have a date! Tell her to come in a month." The pixie in her was high.

"I should have tied you to that tree last Christmas," he said and all three of them burst into laugher.

* * *

Alice's presence was a blessing for Edward that evening. He was always impressed by her optimism, her attitude against life. For an outsider she would probably look like someone without problems. Cheerful, well bread, educated, pretty, self efficient. Alice had deeper qualities though. See cared. She cared for everybody. But she was not a fool. A lot of people had misjudged both her mind and her size. Everybody who had really talk to her knew better than to underestimate that little ball of energy. Edward was one of them.

While Jasper had to make a phone call about keeping the car for a few days Alice took the chance to "inspect" Edward.

"Well, I see you are in one piece, hmm... No bites yet, still full dressed. Something is wrong but...you WILL tell me and we will fix it. Now, what's good here?"

The pixie had brought her appetite with her. That place was new but well known for the sea food snacks. Simple, small, delicious bites and small fresh salads. They continued their unofficial reunion by ordering more drinks.

The rest of the evening was for Edward less stressful. After enlightening Alice about his news the three of them started a game of embarrassing each other with stories from their childhood and school years. Giving another "checkout" look inside he left a couple of hours later living the "unofficial" couple alone. Jet lag was always a good excuse to avoid explanations. Not that they would mind...

It was almost 12.30 when he heard Jasper's keys on the door. He was still awake trying to read that awful copy of withering heights. His friend had noticed the light and smoothly knocked on the door.

"Are you OK?" he asked .Once Edward nodded affirmatively he added: "Try and get some rest. We will continue our talk tomorrow. I have the sense I was a little simplistic before...Good night Edward."he said and closed the door behind him. He sounded a little mysterious. The night was not so good.

* * *

After her shower Bella got dressed and started collecting her things in her messenger bag. He belongings were the usual basics. Her wallet, some pens and pencils, a notepad, tampons, a simple elastic hair-band and a lip-gloss. Girls at her age would have tons of mascara's, eye-shadows, light make-up and lipsticks in their purses. Hers was full of band-aids and handkerchiefs. Being a klutz means you must always be prepared for an accident. She had become an expert in giving the first aid treatment to herself.

An odd feeling had started to rise inside her when she picked the bag she considered complete. It was light. Much lighter than usual. A flash passed through her mind. Her book. That copy of Withering Heights. It was not in the bag. She didn't remembered taking it out of it either. Realization hit her in seconds. She must have forgot to pick it up after she collided with that man the day before.

_"No, Oh ..no, no...not this one. My mother's picture is in there. No, it must be in here somewhere," _she thought and started looking everywhere inside the apartment almost like rampaging it.

After searching even inside the fridge she sat on the floor and started crying. The book was nowhere. She would prefer to loose that damned manila folder than her book. Fate was playing unfair games that day.

After 15 minutes she slowly stood up and started cleaning the mess she had created in seconds. Bending down in order to pick her bag again she noticed the papers from Harvard. They were almost under the couch were they had landed the previous afternoon. She picked them up and was determined to tear them apart when a note at the end of the acceptance letter in small characters caught her attention.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**: If due to any sudden change of address or due to severe mistakes of mail service a candidate student was not informed in time about his admittance, Harvard Law School preserves the right to reevaluate his or her application if he or she wishes to. A committee of all schools of Harvard will be responsible for this task. Only serious cases will be under consideration._

"_God bless details,"_ Bella thought.

A hint of hope was dancing in her mind. Maybe not everything was black. She grabbed the rest of the papers and put them back in the manila folder aiming to take it with her. She had a last card and nothing to loose.

The loss of her mother's picture was still a painful fact. By the years, loss had become a habit for Bella, or at least she thought so.

_"People and things just come and go, don't fight with nature,"_ she was always reminding herself. That little sparkle of hope made Bella re-think about some breakfast.

Last night she had a pleasant surprise. Her boss gave her an extra payment. Due to the sun the restaurant was full from very early leaving an unusually high profit for one day. Of course everybody had to work harder, and Bella was not excluded.

On her arrival the fact that the restaurant's veranda was already full with people had confirmed her suspicion about a different day at work. More customers , more fish. Before going back at the kitchen area she couldn't resist and took a look out side. The sun was low, hitting her straight in the eyes. She could see the customers talking calmly and enjoying snacks and drinks. A young couple in a friendly embrace was standing out. A high-toned voice talking to a phone interrupted her private wandering. The same voice stopped and spoke to her in a rather rude tone.

"Just hold on a second, ….. Bella, finally, you are here. We are dying to work today. Hurry up, the orders are nonstop," the waitress told her and returned to her cell phone. "I'm sorry, where was I ? Oh yes, I have never seen someone like him..."

"_Sure, to much work,"_ Bella thought and passed through the staff door. She usually preferred to enter from the back staff entrance in order not to mix with the customers. Though ridiculous she always had a feeling that some day someone would recognize her. She worked there legally but her family's past was something her employes were not informed off. People were often biassed about persons related to problems with the law. The truth was never convincing enough. That evening was an exception as the rest of the day. It was that sun. He had an almost addicting power on her. She felt that she was following him and didn't want to miss a beam. If she was battery she would be fully charged.

The extra money went unnoticed until the morning. They were welcomed but without much enthusiasm. All the problems were still there. Her happiness about that little card she was mentally holding made her remember the extra cash.

_"At least tomorrow Mr. Newton will eat dust,"_ she thought devilishly and decided to spend some of her hard obtained cash to a good breakfast before school. She found the cafeteria of the central library a good place to start her day. A short visit to the security office sounded a good choice also. In case someone had found her book and was kind enough to deliver it there. No such luck. She left after leaving a description, her name and her phone number. When asked if she was a student the answer was "no".

Her breakfast was short but good. Orange juice, french toast and a small cup of coffee, a habit she had acquired due to working late. A delicious chocolate muffin was wrapped in her bag. A treat for Charlie.

Seattle had already drunk the first cup of rain. It was almost 8.00 in the morning. Bella had an hour to spare before class. The cafeteria had already started to fill with students from different schools. Her mind was stuck to that letter from Harvard. She was sure she had not send anything. No, she was positive she had thrown the papers in the trash can.

"_Someone must have found them,"_ Bella thought and one face came flashing in front of her eyes, her first and usual suspect:

"_Alice,"_ she frowned.

"_I bet that she was the one who committed such an indescribable action, who else? She was there, she had seen me filling them, she had even winked at me approvingly," _the girl continued her assumptions. She had to find a logical explanation. Who, when, why and how.

Bella didn't really know Alice well. She had met her just last Christmas. They were both volunteers in the annual charity bazaar and meal for the less blessed through the area around Forks. There were children from the local orphanage and a few pour families. The town was small. Their most important aim was to collect money for those who could not afford medical expenses. Bella knew by hand what that meant. She had to sell her father's house to pay his treatment. She even deceived him by passing him the contract papers among her college applications. Charlie never bothered to read them. He trusted his daughter and hoped the best for her.

Alice had stayed only for Christmas. She spend the rest of the break in New York. Her grandparents were still living in Forks and she wanted to see them before her return to Europe. She had gained Bella's attention from the very beginning. Short, with spiky black hair, blue eyes and a delicate nose. She was very pretty, like some kind of trendy fairy. Her clothes were elegant but unusual. "Very fashionable", was Bella's words. She had felt mortified for her poor appearance compared to that woman. Alice was 20 when they met. Bella's apple pie was the reason those two started to talk in the first place.

After three pieces she approached Bella while saying. "If you made those pies to catch a boy's attention they sure have worked. I'm positive about you having a date by the end of the day."she told her and motioned for her to look at the opposite corner of Forks High school Gym. A pack of male teens had attacked three pies mercilessly. She recognized some of them. They were from the reservation near La Push. Charlie used to take her there often.

" Oh, I know some of them , we used to make a different kind of pies together. Bella told her in an amused tone."

"Oh yeah, what kind of pies if I may ask? Alice sounded intrigued by Bella's comment.

"Mud pies, stuffed with leaves, we were creative."she replied and waited for Alice's reaction.

A huge smile took over the pretty pixie-like face.

"I think I like you, I'm Alice , humble pie exterminator and aspiring artist. Charmed by both of you and your pie."

Bella was not used to such a straightness. She was used to people talking to her with restrain and sometimes...pity. Alice's enthusiasm had caught her by surprise.

"Hm...Hi...I'm Bella. I'm a senior in high school and….that's all...And...I think I...like you to?"

"_What am I doing, she seems a little high, I 've never even seen her before." _Bella's internal monologue had taken a doubtful path when Alice broke her insecurities by saying:

"Look I know I can be bit scary. I'm not high or something, though all that sugar heightens my spirit. I'm Alice Brandon. See that old woman over there, she is my grandmother Mary. I'm visiting her and grandpa. Ok?"

Bella felt relieved. The Brandon's were good people. They were treating her and her father with respect no matter the circumstances. "I'm sorry, I'm just not good at socializing I guess, it is very nice to meet you Alice, I happen to know your grandparents," Bella apologized for her hesitation.

"Sorry, there is nothing to be sorry about sweetheart and since you know my family would you care to come for breakfast tomorrow ? I am their ride for tonight and we'll be leaving in a while. What do you say? I'm sure your parents won't mind. Do you have a car?" Alice was a rocket.

"_How many pies did she eat?" _Bella wandered while trying to answer all her questions in order.

"I'm, yes I can come. It's just my father and me and he will be okay. In fact I think he is going fishing tomorrow. But ..you see...I don't drive ...yet." Bella answered a little embarrassed thinking: _"Alright, now she is going to start asking things and ages and she will finally remember she has to feed her cat __tomorrow, all morning. Nobody feels nice in the company of a boring geek with an awful past and no social life, plus she is older, pretty and trendy, nothing in common." _Her self confidence was under Alice's expensive ballet flats, making company to the dusty floor.

Her new acquaintance put her out of her misery instantly.

"Oh, I love driving, if the weather is nice, maybe we can ditch my grandparents and go to Port Angeles. I will have my grandmother call your father so don't worry. I'll pick you up at 8.30. Where..." but Bella never let her finish.

"I will be at the post-office tomorrow morning, I have to personally deliver something. You can pick me up from there and my father is okay with leaving me by my own so don't bother to call." she said feeling awful for her totally rude interruption. She just didn't want that young woman who looked so perfect to see her small, old, house which had seen better days in the past.

Alice just agreed and left after hugging Bella like a friend. The next morning the sun must had heard Alice and had parted the clouds. The trip to Port Angeles was meant to happen.

They sat for breakfast near the sea. Bella had not lied about the post office. She expected some college applications and other personal papers for academic purposes. During the trip she learned a lot about Alice. She on the other hand told her the minimum. Her age, how she skipped classes and a few things about her mother and father avoiding the dark parts. Who needs drama for just one day?

Alice was discrete about her young "friend". She was making small talk about books, and clothes and her life in Europe. Bella was fascinated. It was one of her dreams to travel abroad. Her only trip was in Canada for a school contest. Their last stop was at a book store. Alice bought presents for her grandparents and a copy of Withering Heights for Bella while she was not looking. She had seen her eying it the time they had entered the shop. She had asked for a leather wrapped edition but they were out of stock so she had to put up with a small cheap edition. Their travel back was full with laughs and some "boy" talk.

Alice had to leave the same evening for Seattle and then New York. Bella was again volunteering at that bazaar but without pies. Alice found her in a corner filling different forms for colleges. Bella had kept all Ivy league applications separately. One of them was her secret weakness. Harvard Law School. The top law school for decades but forbidden fruit. Expensive and far away. She was re-checking the forms when Alice sat beside her startling her.

"You know, a little bird told me you were more than a good student. How many advanced classes did you take Bella? I mean, when did you really finish high school?" she asked in a mother like tone. She could not avoid other truths, Alice had obviously talk to Ms Cope, the school counselor.

"One and a half years ago. I've been taking advanced classes through the mail since then. The school had a few but not enough to complete my schedule." Bella answered looking at her hands and biting her lower lip, her old habit when she was nervous. She didn't dare to look Alice in the eyes.

Alice on the other hand was in deep thought. She finally grabbed Bella's hand and said.

"Bella, look at me. You are special and every single one of those prestigious institutions will be lucky to have you" she said and winked. "Just go and get what you deserve , okay? Here is my number. Call me if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING." Bella nodded and she suddenly hugged her tightly. "Thank you" she told her. Alice hugged her back with force.

"Good luck kid" she wished her and left after kissing her on both cheeks. "...you are so like HIM..." she heard her murmur while exiting the gym.

Seconds later Bella found the copy Alice had purchased at the bookstore inside her bag with a picture attached to it. It was a picture of her in Port Angeles Alice must have taken secretly.. She looked fresh and innocent and...sad. A note was written at the empty back side with gold ink:

"I wish next year will finally bring you closer to all those things you really deserve. Love, Alice."

Bella almost fell apart. That woman had shaken her world in just one day. She suddenly felt sick.

The need to go home overtook her. She collected her papers and left after throwing those Harvard papers in a nearby trash can. Her only assumption was now that Alice had seen her leaving. She could not think of anyone else.

Bella finished her coffee and left. It was Thursday morning and she had another class with Prof. Banner_._ Wednesday's test was just test day. The teaching part was on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She was a bit hesitant about meeting again the new TA but she decided to be bold. Even if he remembered her there was nothing she should worry about. People have accidents all the time. She would just have to avoid referring to her name or age. She didn't know for sure if he was related to that man, maybe it was all in her imagination.

Luckily the TA was not present that morning. The class went on uneventful. A couple of minutes before the end Banner announced the general results from the previous test.

"The general level is good. I received both good and bad approaches but that was expected. Your grades will be formally announced by the end of the next week. Expect at least two more similar tests till Christmas. Thank you all. Before I leave I would like your help with something. I received an anonymous paper among the others. I suppose one of you was too excited to remember writing his or her name. If that person is in class or if someone knows who he or she is, please come to my office afterward. I would like to discuss the paper with them. Thank you." Banner said and left.

Bella was dying of curiosity. It was no doubt about her paper but she could not appear there pretending to be that student. Her lie would be revealed. Time was pressing her since in less than an hour she had to go see Charlie at the hospital She decided to go for the second option.

The friend of the irresponsible student.

* * *

**A/N: So, there are many questions there unanswered. Why did her mother asked for Father Edward , who called the umbulance, how did they finally meet, was Alice the one who send the applications, what does Banner want to discuss? If you have any idea about those answers please let me know. There is a teaser ready for you in my laptop. All you have to do is press that little button, Edward might give you some apple pie and my Beta will send me some cake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Emmett: 27

Jasper: 25

Edward:22

Alice:21

Bella:16

* * *

**Chapter ****Eight**: Present role.

Bella was nervously waiting outside Professor Banner's office. The secretary was absent and his door was closed. Her curiosity about the test had finally led her there, but she was afraid about what she was about to do. More or less, she was going to lie.

Fortunately, the list with the students who where attending the specific course was on the secretary's desk. The rest was a matter of memory and math. No problem for a girl like Bella. She could clearly remember the girl who left the class minutes before the start of the test whispering "Shit, they called from"Survivor", somebody quit and I am next." Obviously, she had to pack. There was no way she would have managed to short things out with her classes in one day. She was still in Banner's list of students for that semester and did not look like one of those who would be close to a teacher, given her line of priorities.

_Carpe Diem, _Bella thought and knocked on the door in front of her. After a few seconds, a tall blonde woman, with perfect characteristics, opened the door and smiled politely.

"Hello Miss, can I help you with something?" the woman asked Bella and she assumed she was his secretary.

"Hello, I would like to speak to Professor Banner please. That if of course he is available," Bella spoke while watching Banner talking on the phone. The woman had left the door open and he could clearly see him sitting behind a large desk, completely covered with books and papers.

"Oh, he is on the phone but just get in there and wait. Paul prefers talking to students than his colleagues. I bet, right now, you are his perfect excuse for him to hung up," she said and motioned towards Paul Banner. Her next move left Bella speechless. She turned, blew him a kiss, grabbed her bag and left. She sure was not his secretary. With the corner of her eye, she saw Banner waving her to come in, looking totally comfortable with what happened before. She timidly stood close to his desk, waiting for him to finish talking.

"Yes, thanks again. I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer. Yes, I know how prestigious the position is but, still, the university here is fulfilling my needs completely. I cannot risk for them to not take me back next year, just because your firm's clients believe UDHR means United Deniers of Human Rights. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have people here I have to meet. Good bye," he finished and pushed the off button on his cell, looking quite annoyed.

_I should have waited outside, maybe all this was not a good idea, what if he finds out about me? _Bella thought and all her courage had started abandoning her. She had heard some rumors about his temper but witnessing it was a different thing. Being already in his office, she had to regain her composure and try not to look nervous.

"Oh, I am sorry about keeping you waiting. Did we have an appointment?" he asked in a polite and calm tone.

_Wow, what a change..._Bella thought. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Actually sir, no. There was no one outside and I took the courage to knock. The lady who was here before me opened it. Hm...I'm sorry for interrupting..." she trailed off and waited for his response.

"Don't worry, on the contrary, I wanted nothing else than to finish that call. Now, are you one of my student's?" he asked, relaxing his head on his leather chair and taking a sip from what looked like a cold cup of tea.

_Right question professor_, Bella joked inside and feeling a little more confident from his changed mood, she played the part she was preparing that last half an hour.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter is just a part of a longer one I've been trying to finish since forever. Edward and Bella will finally come face to face in the next one. I just posted this short one in order to get in the climate again. Thank you all for the support!**

Teaser: "Please, I'm not going to hurt you I just need to talk to you for a second and give you this" Edward begged and showed her the book she had lost during their last meeting. Bella was shocked.

**I am always a happy person when I read your thoughts, even the not so flattering ones. Please Review if you have something to say or let Santa (and me) know you need a strong update soon.**

** Marry Christmas everybody!**


End file.
